detectiveconan96fandomcom-20200215-history
Volume 33
|- | colspan="2" style="background-color: #0494CE; color: #ffffff; font-size: small; vertical-align: middle"|'Aoyama's death & Conan side images' |- | colspan="2"| |- | colspan="2" style="background-color: #0494CE; color: #ffffff; font-size: small; vertical-align: middle"|'Chronology' |- !Prev volume: |« Volume 32 |- !Next volume: |Volume 34 » |- | colspan="2" style="font-size: smaller; text-align:center; border-top: 1px dotted #aaaaaa"|List of chapters • List of cases |} Volume 33 was released on July 18, 2001 in Japan. Cast |} Gadgets |} Sato's Omiai Case Anime Episode 253-254: Metropolitan Police Detective Love Story 4 'File 329 - Sato's Odds ' At the restaurant, Sato made a deal with Inspector Shiratori. Their deal was that if Detective Wataru Takagi comes to pick Detective Sato up, the marriage meeting will be over and she will be free to leave. But if he doesn't, Sato must marry Inspector Shiratori. Meanwhile, Takagi and Chiba was still trying to get over the case as the testimonies from the witnesses are all against each other. Sato and Inspector Shiratori later on learned about this robbery at the restaurant when they received a phone call from Inspector Megure. Seeing this chaos, Conan Edogawa went to the toilet and made a call to Detective Takagi using Shinichi Kudo's sound. He started by telling Detective Takagi to check on his mail which he received from Yumi which was about Sato's engagement meeting. He was depressed and surprised to know it as he only have a few hours left until the deadline which is the sunset. Then, they started eliminating the suspects' testimonies. Mr Mamehara's testimony on the colour of the crook's clothes was eliminated as he wore the spectacles which will change colours once in contact with ultraviolet light but they still stuck to his testimony on the height of the culprit. They then eliminated the testimony of the culprit's height given by the girl as what the girl saw was the culprit running along the curb. It has now been quite some time since Conan went to the toilet and so, Ran went to find him. While on her way to the toilet, he passed a man who she thought she had ever seen. Conan and Takagi were still discussing the third testimony when Ran entered the bathroom. Conan immediately hung up after giving Takagi some hints. Takagi was now stuck by himself with no one to help him think of the way to eliminate the culprit to one. As he was thinking, he saw his watch and he was shocked to see the time and the sun about to set. It was also at that time when Inspector Shiratori told Sato about the time which was almost finished . 'File 330 - Sato's Feelings ' Since it is almost the deadline for Takagi to come,Inspector Shiratori wanted to seal the engagement promise with a kiss. Meanwhile, Takagi have solved the case and it is time for him to confront the culprit. He went into the car saying that he do not need to panic as it is not yet even 3 p.m. The suspects all looked at their respective watches and told Takagi that the correct time is 4 30 p.m. As they were telling him, he grabbed the teacher's arm and accused him as the robber. He told him the two eliminated testimonies which means that the testimonies left are the testimony on the suspect being about 5'6 foot tall who is dressed in green- as the word old people use for green and blue is the same. The old man thought that the culprit is a lady because of the way he wore his watch, with its face inside his wrist. Takagi then called Sato telling her that he'd caugt the robber and can reach there in 5 minutes time as the deadline is still 10 minutes. As they were talking o the phone, the robber jumped out of the car and Ran. So Sato ordered Takagi to chase the culprit and don't bother her and so he followed her order. By the time he caught the robber, there's only 4 minutes left and he's way far from Minatoro, the place where Shiratori and Sato are at. But although it is almost impossible for him to reach there, Chiba supported him and the ran as fast as he could. Meanwhile, Sato and Shiratori are about to kiss. Conan played as the hero of the day by tricking the two. He grabbed the spectacles of DR. Araide and placed it on the door made of cloth.While Dr. Araide was using his spectacles, Conan used his voice-changing bowtie to imitate the voice of Takagi and shouted for help from Sato which look like Takagi saluting from inside the room. So Sato rushed out and Dr Araide told her that Takagi went out. So the two met at the exit and they went to the police station happily in Sato's car. 'People ' Valentine Chocolate Case Anime Episode 266-268: The Truth Behind Valentine's 'File 331 - Bloody Valentine 1 ' Sonoko invites Ran to come to a house in the hills where their chocolates are blissed with good fortune for love. Conan and Kogoro attend too. Once there, they meet two men who are out hunting for a Japanese wolf, an old lady who owns the place her two female assistants and a male photographer. The females there start making chocolate as gifts for the one they love. Sonoko makes hers for Makoto and Ran leaves hers nameless. A snowstorm occurs and the photographer is found dead by Conan and the dog named Saburo. 'File 332 - Bloody Valentine 2 ' The mystery continues and they develop the film on the camera to find droplets of blood on it. Apparently, the murder takes place before the snowstorm but Conan feels like there's a trick to it. The characters are given more back story. 'File 333 - Bloody Valentine 3 ' While examining the chocolates, Conan figures out who the murder is. Kogoro pops in finding Conan snooping around and is put to sleep. Conan tells everyone in the house Kogoro is ready to place his deduction. 'File 334 - Bloody Valentine 4 ' Hide= |-|Show= Kogoro reveals who the murderer is and it is reveal to be Ako Amari. She was angered at her boyfriend who supposedly was recording long footage of an avalanche that killed an innocent man, thereby acting as a bystander to a man in need of help (and possibly causing the avalanche). It was revealed however, that he was recording evidence of the two lodge hunters who caused that accident and intended as a samaritan to report it to the police. The two hunters congratulate Amari, revealing that they planned to murder that person the whole time to avoid blackmail from the crime they committed. Just then, a man in a ski mask, goggles, and a scarf comes in when one of the hunters opens the door. He knocks one of the hunters out and in his goggles a shot revealing Makoto. Ran knocks the other hunter out with a kick. Makoto demands Sonoko to tell her who is the other boy she is dating as he has not received her hand-made knitted sweater (She gave up due to its difficulty), her hand-made pottery glass (he mistook it to be a vase) and the chocolate (She refused to tell who it is for). He gets ready to fight until Sonoko tells him the chocolate was for him. Later on Ran cries because of Shinichi while Conan watches in the shadows. Ran wakes up to find her jacket blanketing her. She received a picture of herself sleeping from Detective Kid who is Conan with Shinichi's voice. Conan pretended Shinichi paid a visit and ate her chocolate due to hunger while she was asleep. Ran becomes angry due to Shinichi not waking her up to meet him. 'People ' Missing Watch Case Anime Episode 269-270: The Forgotten Memento from the Crime 'File 335 - Memento of a Wife ' 'File 336 - Clean Scent ' 'File 337 - Life of a Flower... ' 'People ' Escalator Message Case Anime Episode 271-272: The Secret Rushed Omission 'File 338 - The Meaning of X ' 'File 339 - OX△□!? ' 'People ' See also *Manga *Volume 31-40 *''Detective Conan'' References Detective Conan World Wiki Category:Volumes